


Give Who Your Milk?

by aam5ever



Series: The Tales of Risewood [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, T Shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, yes, the infamous 'Give Me Your Milk' shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Who Your Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Jon was at work, a stupidly big grin on his face. “Finally.” He said to nobody but himself. His work, his masterpiece, was complete. The man sighed and stretched, ready to present this to Burnie and a few others. Hopefully, they’ll think it just as amazing as he did.

A few days passed after that moment. The Achievement Hunter guys were now filming a Kirby Returns to Dreamland Let’s Play, Ray running ahead and leaving Gavin in the dust. Michael laughed at the British man’s constant yelps of surprise as he was suddenly killed or harmed by enemies. Ryan just sighed as he was, yet again, sucked into Michael’s unbelievably large mouth.

“For fuck’s sake, guys.” He said with nothing else to add.

Gavin decided to speak up. “For God’s sake is right! RAY, YOU BASTARD!” He yelled as he was killed by something off screen, due to the Puerto Rican rushing forward.

“Can’t stop, won’t stop- OH NO!” He shouted right before a Waddle Doo managed to hurt him. He swallowed the creature before spitting it back out at another. “Okay, all good.”

Michael shook his head. “Damn it. Kinda hoped you’d die.”

Just then, Ryan’s phone went off. A loud ‘ding’ caused the men to complain about the ‘professionalism’, or lack thereof, that Ryan was showing with him having his phone off. In his defense, he swore to them that he thought he had it off.

“Thinking and doing are two different things.” Gavin pointed out.

The man next to his shrugged. “He’s right.”

Ryan only rolled his eyes and let them settle on the message he had received. It was, surprisingly, from Jon. Curious, he opened his phone and read the full text.

Meet me as soon as you can. I have a surprise.

A surprise? Before Ryan could think about it too much, however, Ray was already calling him out. “C’mon, dude, text your fuckin’ fifteen kids later.” He was obviously joking, but the older man still shifted his eyes away from the device.

“It’s not fifteen, Ray.” He spoke as his character climbed a ladder. “If I had fifteen kids, I’d be dysfunctional.”

Later on, once the Let's Play was finished, Ryan excused himself to go see why Jon was bothering him. Was it something bad? Maybe it was a present? Whatever it was, he was eager to tell.

The man let himself into Jon's office when he reached it and saw the man at his computer, blue eyes focused. They made very tiny movements as they flicked all around the screen of the computer. He took a quick dip of his coffee before he realized Ryan was even there, causing him to almost do a spit take. The look on his face made Ryan chuckle before speaking.

"You called?"

The photographer was, at first, a bit confused. Once he remembered, however, he beamed. "Yup." He opened up something on his computer and waved the other man over. "I think you'll like this..."

Ryan, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, went to him. He gave the man a questioning look before he rested his eyes on the computer screen. They widened.

"Jon..."

"Yes...?" He answered, obviously pleased with himself. His face held a shit-eating grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Why."

They were both looking at a new shirt that the younger man had created. 

"...You took that ONE line that I said..." Ryan sounded... it was hard to identify. Was it self pity? Annoyance? The pondering of where to hide a body?

Whatever it was, Jon laughed at it. "Want me to give you my milk, Haywood?"

Ah, yes. The famous "Give Me Your Milk" shirt. 

Ryan rolled his eyes before letting them stare intently into Jon's own blue ones. "Do not test me, my dear." His choice of words made the younger man blush slightly. The sting of the color in his cheeks became more prominent when the man standing put his hands on either side of Jon's chair. He leaned in, breath smelling faintly of Diet Coke. "You may not favor the results."

They locked eyes for what felt like hours, both not daring to move. Ryan, for intimidation, and a little teasing. Jon, simply because he was a bit scared. How much had he ACTUALLY disturbed the 'Mad King' in this guy? 

"Guys?" They both looked away from each other, not even shifting how close they were. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows at the scene. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

Ryan stood up straight. "Nothing much. Just a bit of... business." He paused just long enough between the words to leave Gavin wondering more about what he meant. 

Nonetheless, the Brit simply shook his head slightly and continued on. "When is the photoshoot for the new shirt?"

"In an hour, actually." Jon spun his chair around once, still amused. "You don't have any plans, do you, Ry?" He tried his best to sound innocent, but was a devilish wolf in a sheep's ill-fitting clothing. 

The man in question smirked. "For this, I'll make time." 

And, oh yes, did he make time.

“Ryan, we have a GO! to film,” Geoff informed the man. “so can’t the photoshoot wait?”

“It’ll only be a few minutes, boss.” He used as an excuse. “Besides, don’t you guys have an Achievement Guide on hold?”

Ray audibly groaned from the other side of the room.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Geoff gave a look to the Puerto Rican. “Ray, it’s not that fuckin’ bad.”

“But this Achievement I’m working on-”

“It’ll still be there after the video, dude.” His boss sighed. “You’re like a five year old.”

“WELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE THE ACHIEVEMENT HUNTERS FOR!?”

 

“Ray’s the only one that lives up to our name around here.” Ryan chuckled. Just then, he received a very eerie text from Jon.

Jon: It’s time.

Taking that as his cue, Ryan slipped out of the room and into the hallway going to where all the T-Shirt photos are taken; outside was, hopefully, not too cold. Once he saw Jon, he let out a defeated sigh.

He had been waiting around, wearing the shirt. In his hand, another was waiting just for the older man. “Glad you could make it.” Jon said oh so happily. “Usually you’re late for this kind of stuff.”

“It was one time, dude.” He defended himself. “Besides, this isn’t something you miss a second of-" He was then cut off by Jon tossing the shirt directly into his face.

"Better get dressed then, Haywood." He jested lightheartedly. He began to laugh, and it quickly puttered out as soon as Ryan shrugged and shed himself of his current shirt. Jon tried his best not to stare, but couldn't help the slight pinkish tint in his cheeks as the man slid on the new shirt over his head.

Ryan then looked expectant, with a certain glint in his eye. The look that could make Hell freeze over. "We better make this quick." He went to stand in front of the camera that Jon was going to use. "Besides, Geoff's expecting me soon." 

"What a diva." Jon joked. He set up the camera and took a good look at his model for the shirt. Blaine was next to him, snickering.

"This is gonna be a fan favorite." He said, a smirk on his lips. Ryan rolled his eyes.

The older man then sighed. "If this sells out, I might have to reevaluate my life." He admitted.

"Shut up, you two, I'm trying to take pictures!" Jon quieted the banter. They obeyed the order. When Jon began actually snapping a few, he sighed. "Ryan, stop making evil faces."

"This is just my face."

The photographer shook his head before giving the camera to Blaine and going to stand next to Ryan. "You have to smile." He then grinned as wide as he could and looked over that the reluctant man. "See?" Blaine took this opportunity to snap a few pictures of that.

Ryan didn't seem to agree with this. "Since the shirt is not to my liking... I rather not." He then took a few seconds to ponder something. "How about we make this more interesting." He then took Jon by the shirt and, high school bully style, lifted him up. "How's this?"

"Ryan! Put me down!" Jon complained. He heard the 'click' of his camera. "Blaine, what the fuck?"

Blaine, at the moment, was too busy giggling to himself. "It's a good picture, dude." He then said, "Say cheese!" Causing Jon to smile and Ryan to chuckle a bit. 

Once the photoshoot was over with, they changed back to their normal clothes and looked at each other. "If you make one more shirt about me, Risinger..." Ryan seemed to intimidate.

Jon, however, had no intention of stopping. "If I make one more shirt about you, it'll be WORTH whatever you'll do to me." 

And thus, Ryan and Jon began their battle. Jon promoting more Ryan shirts, and Ryan rejecting it with every fiber of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
